Romantisme Sekigahara
by Miyazawa Hide
Summary: shinn berucap, "aku akan membawamu ke sebuah medan perang yang lebih gila dari PDII. Perang yang penuh pembelotan, perang yang bergengsi, perang antara para samurai terbaik. dan perang yang melibatkan Takezo alias Miyamoto Musashi.". kemankah itu? apa perang yang menurut Shinn lebih kejam dari Perang Dunia II? baca dan jangan lupa RNR


dipersembahkan untuk semua yang suka Sejarah dan kebudayaan Jepang

terinspirasi dari buku Musashi karya Eiji Yoshikawa

* * *

"Baik terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Selamat Siang." .Miyazawa Hideyoshi menutup kelas.

Kuliah telah berakhir. Suasana kelas mulai riuh dengan suara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akhirnya bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sedari tadi "disiksa" oleh bermacam-macam pertanyaan aneh yang disediakan oleh dosen ketika kelas berlangsung. Mereka rata-rata membicarakan acara yang akan dilakukan di longweekend ini. Bayangkan! kamis,jumat Sabtu, Minggu dan Sennin mereka para mahasiswa Tokyo Daigakusei diliburkan lantaran adanya sebuah acara penting tingkat international yang akan diselenggarakan dikampus Todai.

"Shinn! Oy Asuka-kun!" seseorang memanggil dari jarak yang cukup jauh, suara perempuan ini memanggil seseorang bernama Shinn Asuka yang masih membereskan tasnya selesai kuliah.

sembari mendekati perempuan itu dengan berjalan, lelaki bernama Shinn Asuka membalas sekenannya.

"ada apa Lunamaria Hawke?"sang lelaki mejawab, dengan mimik muka malas dan seperti belum tidur di hadapan perempuan tadi, dia kembali bertanya,

"ada apa?"

"apa kau punya rencana Long weekend ini, Shinn?"

"tidak. Tapi aku rasa kau ingin mengajakakku pada sebuah rencanamu." Ucap Shinn mencoba menebak.

"ya! jujur saja selama kita berpacaran, kau tau?! kita belum pernah berjalan-jalan ke sebuah tempat yang bagus, paling-paling kuil Shinto lagi, Kuil Shinto lagi." Ujar Lunamaria protes, dan Shinn belagak tidak peduli.

"ya aku tau. Tapi okelah begini saja besok, siapkan pakaian dan perlengkapan jalan-jalan."

"memang mau kemana kita?"

"ke sebuah tempat yang begitu indah tapi kejam!. Oke anak Sastra Jepang!?" ujar Shinn membiarkan arahnya menggantung,

"baiklah besok. Janji ya Asuka-kun?!" Lunamaria meyakinkan.

"Ya , jam 6 pagi di stasiun kereta Tokyo.", kemudian Shinn berlalu, Lunamaria hanya tersenyum. Dia tau kalau kekasihnya ini penuh kejutan, meskipun agak acuh. Lalu Luna maria pulang untuk persiapan besok.

* * *

Besoknya, tepat jam 6 pagi di Stasiun Kereta Tokyo, Lunamaria dan Shinn bertemu di tempat yang dijanjikan. budaya anti-Jam karet jepang memang diperlihatkan disini. melihat tas keril yang dibawa Lunamaria, Shinn hanya tersenyum.

"kita akan ke gifu sekarang, Kita naik Shikanshen." Ucap Shinn sambil mengajak Lunamaria mengikutinya. Luna semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Mahasiswa Sejarah Jepang Todai itu.

"ke Gifu? Apa yang kau rencakan Shinn?". dalam hati Luna bertanya "apa menariknya Gifu?", semua pertanyaan itu dia simpan.

Setelah naik Shikansen yang dimaksud, Shinn sengaja mencari tempat dekat jendela untuk mereka. Ditemani deru mesin yang senyap dari Shikanshen, Shinn memandang kekasihnya itu dengan seksama, mata birunya beserta rambutnya yang merah, dipadu sebuah jersey JFA 2104 dan rok hirari ala siswa jepang, lalu dibalut jaket musim dingin yang tidak ditutup sempurna dan sebuah Headphone keluaran Amerika, Shinn kembali tersenyum.

"hey Hawke-san! Kau pernah mendengar cerita soal Perang Asia Timur Raya?"Shinn tiba-tiba bertanya pada Lunamaria soal sejarah.

"tidak. Pengetahuan Sejarahku sudah agak karatan, perang dunia II kan?"

"ya! Kau tau dahsyatnya perang itu luna?"

"ya tapi kita kalah, tidak adil! Masa dua bom atom di jatuhkan di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki?!"

"kali ini," shinn berucap, "aku akan membawamu ke sebuah medan perang yang lebih gila dari PDII. Perang yang penuh pembelotan. perang yang bergengsi. perang antara para samurai terbaik. dan perang yang melibatkan Takezo alias Miyamoto Musashi.". Lunamaria lalu menatap balik pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. mata tajam Shinn Asuka yang begitu khas memberi kesan meyakinkan, dalam hati Lunamaria bertanya

"kejutan apalagi Asuka? Ayo perlihatkan!".

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya ngobrol kecil, tak ada perbincangan sejarah maupun sastra. mereka hanya berbicara layaknya dua Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yang pacaran. Kereta pun sampai pada tujuannya, Prefektur Gifu.

Mentari terlihat indah. Amaterasu Omikami bersinar begitu terang. ditemani langit yang biru dan suasana yang damai, dua orang itu berjalan menuju pusat kota,.kaki mereka melangkah biasa saja.

"kau bisa merasakannya Luna?" Shinn tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"merasakan apa?"

"baiklah nanti saja."ujar Shinn menutup perbincangan. Kali ini mereka sampai di penginapan yang dituju. sebuah kamar Khusus yang letaknya agak tinggi, lalu ada balkon yang arahnya menuju sebuah lapangan yang penuh bendera. Shinn kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan pada Lunamaria bahwa besok, Shinn akan mengajaknya kesana. Lunamaria membalasnya dengan senyum manis ala suku Ainu.

"dia memang manis sekali."Shinn bergumam dalam hati.

Malam tiba. Gifu ternyata tidak teralu buruk, malah bagus. Shinn dan Lunamaria sedang keluar mencari makan di pinggiran jalan. Sebuah toko mie ramen tiba-tiba menambah nafsu makan Shinn.

"Luna, Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sini saja?, aku yang bayar!" kata Shinn menawarkan,

"bolehlah, aku tidak terlalu mementingkan itu."

"baiklah, ayo masuk!"Shinn dan Lunamaria menapakan kakinya di dalam kedai ramen itu, didalam kedai tersebut terpampang sebuah tulisan yang nampaknya adalah nama kedai tersebut. Disana tertulis: Kedai Ramen Sekigahara.

"interesting!"kata Shinn. Sambil memanggil pelayan, dia bertanya tentang sesuatu, tidak jelas memang apa yang dibicarakan, tapi seusai itu Shinn tersenyum licik. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan datang, mereka menyantap Ramen sepuasnya. di tengah jalan Shinn berbicara kalau besok akan ada jalan-jalan sejarah.

"Ok! Hawke-san, besok akan ada Jalan-Jalan Sejarah, di sekitaran Gifu."

"hmmm oke. Tentang apa itu?"

"seperti kataku dikereta. Perang yang lebih gila dibanding PD II."

"baiklah Shinn, ill wait!"kata Lunamaria bersemangat, kembali mata birunya menancapkan sebuah keterpesonaan sendiri.

lalu mereka habiskan makanannya dan kembali pulang ke penginapan mereka untuk istirahat.

Paginya, ketika matahari belum terlalu mengbungmbung tinggi. Shinn membangunkan kekasihnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Matahari mulai menyombongkan cahayanya yang berkilau, menggantikan Tsukuyomi yang sudah begadang semalaman. Shinn Asuka dan Lunamaria sudah bersiap untuk perjalanan Sejarah pagi ini. Shinn yang hanya menggunakan pakaian kaos Chelsea dengan Celana Jeans dan jaket running plus sepatu Air Jordan sambil membawa sebuah kamera cannon untuk dokumentasi, lalu Lunamaria dengan kaos bertuliskan 21,rok Hirari dan membawa makanan secukupnya. Ini semua perintah Shinn.

Perjalanan dimulai, jarak dari lapangan yang dituju dengan penginapam sekitar 10 menit, cukup dekat. Dalam perjalanan Shinn mulai membeberkan tujuannya kepada Lunamaria.

"oke Lunamaria. Kali ini kita akan napak tilas Perang Sekigahara." Shinn membuka obrolan,

"Sekigahara!? Itukan nama kedai ramen kemaren."

"ya namanya diambil dari perang itu, Sekigahara no tatakai.". penjelasan singkat Shinn akhirnya mengantar mereka ke lapangan bekas Perang Sekigahara. Lapangan yang cukup besar ini begitu anggun namun keji.

"nah lunamaria, welcome to Sekigahara Battle!"ujar Shinn membuka perjalanan sejarah hari ini,

"Shinn ini bukan lapangan tapi tugu."Lunamaria mencoba mengatakan kebenaran pada Shinn,

"ya tapi dulu ini pasti berbentuk lapangan terbentang luas. Disini adalah tempat perang perebutan penguasa jepang. Antara Tokugawa Ieyasu vs Ishida Mitsunari, karena kematian Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

"dan Tokugawa Ieyasu menangkan?!"balas Lunamaria,

"yep! Ternyata sejarahmu masih bagus. Apalagi yang kau tau?" Shinn mencoba menggali pengetahuan Lunamaria,

"hanya sebatas itu."jawab Lunamaria, Shinn kembali tersenyum.

"awalnya Tokugawa hanya memiliki pasukan yang mungkin akan kalah, namun semua berubah saat terjadi pembelotan, yang terkenal adalah dari kobayakawa Hiedaki. panjang untuk diceritakan manisku. Yang pasti nantinya terjadi kemenangan Tokugawa Ieyasu dan terjadi politik isolasi dan saat itu kita dijuliki sebagai negeri tirai samurai."

"hmmm apa ada hubungannya dengan restorasi Meiji?"Lunamaria bertanya.

"secara langsung, kupikir tidak ada."

"ooo baiklah." Lunamaria menutup pertanyaan. Sisa waktu dihabiskan untuk mengambil foto, berpose layaknya pasukan tokugawa, bersama patung para pasukan yang bergelut dalam Perang Sekigahara, mengomentari dan menambah wawasan dengan cara bertanya-tanya ke orang sekitar. Semuanya dilakukan dengan riang oleh dua pasangan itu.

Jalan-jalan selesai. Mereka berdua puas, ilmu bertambah, otak refreshing dan mereka makin cinta terhadap negerinya. Sambil berjalan pulang Shinn mengucapkan sebuah petuah,

"jangan sekali-kali melupakan sejarah! Kau tau slogan itu Lunamaria?"

"tidak. Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Soekarno. Presiden pertama Indonesia. Hey setujukah kamu lunamaria, kalau aku bilang orang biadab adalah orang yang melupakan sejarah, dan bajingan adalah yang memanipulasinya?"

"setuju Shinn. Apalagi kalau menggunakannya untuk kekuasaan, thats so annoying!"

"ya aku setuju Hawke-san!" Shinn kembali membalasnya, "oke kita sudah sampai penginapan". mereka mengakhiri perjalanan sejarah ini dengan beristirahat, di sela istirahatnya, lunamaria membuat sebuah puisi pendek,

_Biarkan merah menyala terang_

_Dibalut putih suci sang Kami_

_Lupakanlah sang batang wahai daun_

_Dan hancurlah_

_Majulah kedepan Shinkansen!_

_Lewati batas waktu sang Enma_

_Lalu mundurlah kembali_

_Kenang masa jadi kereta api_

"besok kami akan kembali ke kyoto!"Lunamaria bergumam.

Akhirnya Lunamaria terlelap tidur di indahnya malam prefektur Gifu, ditemani suara burung dan pancaran bulan yang sejuk dan didekat orang yang ia kasihi, sebelum terlelap ia mengucapkan selamat malam terlebih dahulu,

"Oyasumi minasai Toyotomi Hideyoshi-ku! beristirahatlah"

Dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Mohon Maaf jika ada info atau penggambaran yang salah :D. mohon reviewnya dan terimakasih

(ditulis setelah lebih dari 6 bulan tidak aktip karena sibuk menyibukan diri sendiri.)

宮沢 秀


End file.
